Daisuke
by Sadistic Brothers
Summary: - Calma, calma, eu estou aqui!– Sasuke puxou o garotinho dos destroços e o abraçou, sob o olhar espantado de Tenten– Vai ficar tudo bem, eu prometo... – Nem o próprio Sasuke sabia dizer o que dera nele naquele momento, ele só sabia que queria protege-ló.
1. Chapter 1

Abriu os olhos lentamente e logo em seguida piscou, para se acostumar com a claridade. Olho em volta do seu quarto, roupas, sapatos, pergaminhos, kunais, e até a sua Katana, espalhados pelo chão. Suspirou. Se Tenten não estivesse em missão, com certeza, ela o daria uma senhora bronca.

- Dês de quando eu, Uchiha Sasuke, sou tão desorganizado assim? – se perguntou indo para o banheiro – com certeza isso é convívio com o dobe... – murmurou mal humorado.

Depois do banho, ele se dirigiu para a cozinha, porem, quando não havia nem chegado à escada, foi surpreendido pro uma mini-figura de cabelos negros e olhos também negros, de aparentes seis anos, que lhe sorria.

- Bom dia, Sasu-nii! – o garotinho exclamou.

- Bom dia – Sasuke sorriu e passou as mãos pelos cabelos rebeldes do garoto que riu – O que você ainda esta fazendo de pijama, Daisuke? – questionou ao ver que o garoto ainda estava vestido com o pijama de ursinhos azul - Você sabe que de manhã a gente tem que... – Mas ele foi cortado por Daisuke que suspirou e disse.

- Tomar banho, escovar os dentes e trocar de roupa... – ele falou em um tom entediado – Eu sei, eu sei você e a Tenten-nee-san vivem dizendo isso para mim.

- Então por que você não faz? – Sasuke questionou.

- Por que você não arruma o seu quarto Sasu-nii?? – desconversou o garoto indo até o quarto do mais velho.

- Meu quarto não está sujo ù.u.

- Ah, esta sim o.o – ele falou entrando no quarto de Sasuke – Se a Nee-san visse isso, eu tenho pena de você, Sasu-nii.

- Eu vou arrumar quando você for tomar banho e nos tomarmos café da manhã, que tal? – Sasuke perguntou sorrindo e estendendo a mão para Daisuke.

- Feito – o garoto sorriu e foi para o quarto tomar seu banho.

- Crianças são tão fáceis de driblar... – murmurou Sasuke sorrindo enquanto ia para a cozinha, preparar o café da manhã dele e de Daisuke.

- Pronto Sasu-nii! – exclamou Daisuke, agora, vestido descentemente com uma blusa preta e com um short azul-escuro.

- Agora sim – Sasuke colocou a comida no prato de Daisuke – Coma, por que depois nos vamos sair.

- Pra onde? – questionou Daisuke tomando um gole de suco.

- Primeiro nos vamos buscar a Tenten no escritório da hokage...

- Da Tsunade-obaa-san?

- Isso.

- Por quê?

- Por que a Tenten trouxe uns presentes para nos, e ela não pode carregar sozinha.

- Presentes? – ele perguntou com os olhinhos brilhando. Sasuke riu, como aquele garoto o fazia bem! Dês de que Daisuke e Tenten vieram morar com ele, ele sentia que fazia parte de uma família de novo.

- Sim, presentes, ou por acaso você já se esqueceu do seu aniversario?! – A empolgação de Daisuke era quase palpável - E depois os nos três vamos passear, que tal?

- Oba, passeio! – Daisuke sorriu mais ainda e Sasuke o acompanhou. Sasuke sabia que Daisuke nunca sairá do Distrito dos Uchiha, pois quase ninguém sabia da existência do garoto. Ele ainda se lembrava de quando ele e Tenten o encontraram...

Flash Back

Dois ANBU's corriam muito rápido por entre os destroços do que um dia fora uma aldeia, procurando sobreviventes.

- Eu acho que já não tem mais ninguém vivo aqui, Sasuke – ela falou indo até o companheiro que apenas fazia um leve aceno com a cabeça – Eu acho melhor nos ir... O que foi? – ela perguntou vendo que o moreno colocara a mão na frente do rosto dela pedindo para ela se calar, então ela pode escutar um choro, um choro de criança.

- Acho que ainda tem alguém vivo aqui... – Sasuke foi correndo para onde vinha o choro e Tenten o seguiu – Me ajude aqui, Tenten.

- Hai!

Depois de muito esforço os dois acharam um garotinho de cabelos negros que chorava.

- calma, calma, eu estou aqui! – Sasuke puxou o garotinho dos destroços e o abraçou, sob o olhar espantado de Tenten – Vai ficar tudo bem, eu prometo... – Nem o próprio Sasuke sabia dizer o que dera nele naquele momento, ele só sabia que queria proteger aquele garoto de todos os males possíveis.

Tenten havia se espantado com a atitude de Sasuke, mas não pode deixar de sorrir. Ela abaixou-se e ficou na altura dos dois, se dirigiu ao garoto.

- Qual o seu nome? – ela perguntou docemente

-U-Uchiha Da-Daisuke... – ele respondeu ainda fungando. Sasuke arregalou os olhos, agora tinha mais um motivo para querer protege-lo.

- Daisuke, né?

- Tenten, eu acho que não seja hora para isso – Sasuke a cortou friamente – não vê que ele esta aba... – Tenten o cortou.

- não se preocupe Daisuke-kun – ela falou levantando a cabeça dele, para ele a encarar nos olhos, Sasuke a observava espantado – Vai dar tudo certo!

- Ma-mas os meus p-pais estão m-mortos – ele murmurou fracamente – e ele não t-tenho para onde i-ir, eu vou ser obrigado a ir para um or-orfanato... – e mais lagrimas saíram dos olhos dele.

- Não se depender de mim! – Sasuke e Tenten exclamaram juntos e logo depois se olharam, mas Tenten foi mais rápida.

- você pode vir morar comigo, oras! – ela sorriu.

- Não – Sasuke falou, queria o pequeno Daisuke sob seu teto – Ele vai morar comigo!

- Você saberia cuidar dele?

-... – Sasuke não respondeu.

- viu? – Tenten sorriu.

- Você teria espaço na sua casa para abrigá-lo? – Sasuke deu um meio sorriso.

-... – dessa vez foi Tenten que não respondeu.

- viu? – Sasuke sorriu.

- Vamos levá-lo para a hokage... Ela vai saber o que fazer...

- Mas ela vai querer levá-lo para um orfanato! – Sasuke o abraçou protetoramente – e isso eu não permito!

- Calma Sasuke, eu também não quero que ele vá para um orfanato ù.u!

- Então pra que avisar a hokage u.ú?

- Pra ela depois não botar toda a ANBU atrás da gente ¬¬

- ah, eu não pensei nisso o.o

- Sabe... – ela começou pegando o pequeno Daisuke do colo de Sasuke e verificando se ele não tinha ferimentos graves. – às vezes você parece demais com o Naruto, Sasuke u.u

- Não me compare com aquele dobe Ò.ó! – possesso.

- Vamos logo ù.u – já indo embora com o Daisuke no colo.

- Esperem!!! – e ele foi correndo atrás dos dois.

Fim do Flash Back

- Sasu-nii – Sasuke foi despertado de seu pensamento por Daisuke. - eu já terminei, vamos?

- Espere na sala só um momento, sim? – Sasuke falou – preciso limpar o meu quarto, sou jovem demais pra morrer ¬¬

- Ah, certo n.n – e o garoto foi até a sala. Sasuke suspirou às vezes ter uma Tenten em casa os mandando arrumar as coisas, era sempre uma boa. Por que, segundo Tenten, quando ele estava com Daisuke ele parecia mais uma criança do que o Sasuke frio e calculista de sempre.

~~~~~~ Sala da Hokage ~~~~~~

- Então, a missão foi um sucesso, não? – Tsunade perguntou, finalmente, depois do relato do Time Gai.

- Hai, Hokage-sama!! – Lee exclamou sorrindo

- Ótimo, estão dispensados. – ela falou finalmente, os três fizeram uma reverencia e saíram da sala.

- Há quanto tempo nos não fazíamos missão juntos não é, Tenten-chan, Neji-kun? – Lee sorriu.

- Pois é Lee, - Tenten lhe sorriu de volta – fazia tempo que não saiamos em missão juntos n.n

- sim! – Lee sorriu – ah, Tenten-chan, os seus presentes! – então ele retirou da mochila quatro embrulhos coloridos, enormes e os passou para Tenten.

- Ah, obrigada Lee n.n – ela sorriu pensando na alegria de Daisuke quando visse os presentes, talvez a alegria fosse tanta quanto a quando ele soube que iria ficar com eles.

Flash Back

- Então é isso? – indagou a hokage depois de ouvir toda a historia de Daisuke narrada por Sasuke e Tenten.

- Hai!

- Com quem ele vai morar, Tsunade-sama? – Sasuke estava mais preocupado com o garoto deitado no sofá sendo examinado por Shizune.

- Com você, Sasuke – Sasuke sorriu.

- mas quem vai cuidar dele, Tsunade-sama? – Tenten rebateu.

- Você, Tenten.

- Como assim? – os dois estavam confusos.

- Oras, ele vai morar com o Sasuke, mas a Tenten vai cuidar dele e do Sasuke – Tsunade sorriu abertamente.

- Eu não preciso que cuidem de mim! – Sasuke estava indignado.

- Eu vou ter que cuidar do Sasuke também? – indagou Tenten.

- Sim.

- Eu não preciso de cuidados – Sasuke bufou, mas foi ignorado.

- Então, a partir de hoje, Uchiha Daisuke – Sasuke sorriu – ficara aos cuidados de Mitarashi Tenten e de Uchiha Sasuke. – Tsunade parou olhando para os dois – agora esta bom pra vocês ù.u?

- Hai... – eles murmuraram juntos.

- Ótimo n.n! – a Hokage sorriu – Mas ninguém da vila pode saber do pequeno.

- Por quê?

- Por causa dos olhos dele, o sharingan não-desenvolvido e raro e perigoso, muitas pessoas ruins podem querer os olhos desse garoto.

- Eu não irei permitir! – Sasuke exclamou furioso – Ele vai desenvolver o sharingan, com minha ajuda, e ai não terá problema, pois ele vai estar treinado para tudo!

- E eu irei ensiná-lo a dominar todos os tipos de armas! – Tenten falou – ele ficara pronto para tudo!

- Exatamente – Tsunade sorriu, Daisuke não podia ter achado pessoas melhores para cuidar dele do que esses dois – então esta decidido, Tenten vai se mudar para a casa de Sasuke hoje mesmo, eu irei cuidar dos papeis indicando vocês dois como os responsáveis pelo Daisuke! Ele ira ficar no hospital hoje para exames.

- Hai... – eles ficaram meio tristes com a parte de ter que se separarem do pequeno, mas sabiam que era para o bem do garoto.

- Estão dispensados! – Eles se despedem de Daisuke, garantindo que viram bem cedinho no outro dia para buscá-lo, e vão embora.

Fim do Flash Back

– Tenten, pra quem são esses presentes? – ela foi retirada dos seus pensamentos por Neji.

- É, pra quem são Tenten-chan? – Questionou Lee.

- Sã... – antes que ela pudesse responder, ouvira a voz de Sasuke a chamando.

- Tenten! – Sasuke vinha com um sorridente Daisuke em seus ombros. Tenten sorriu e, esquecendo que Neji e Lee estavam lá, foi até os dois.

- Tenten-nee-san! – Daisuke exclamou estendendo os braços para Tenten que riu, entregou os presentes a Sasuke e pegou o pequeno no colo.

- Daisuke-chan! – Ela sorriu enquanto era abraçada por Daisuke – Feliz aniversario!

- Obrigada Nee-san, eu senti a sua falta!

- Eu também querido n.n.

- Então, todos já mataram as saudades? – perguntou Sasuke risonho – Estão prontos para o passeio?

- Hai! – os dois exclamaram felizes.

- Então vamos. – Sasuke falou e começou a andar do lado deles.

- ah, perai, Sasuke – Tenten falou e então se virou dando de cara com seus companheiros de time parados, com os olhos arregalados – Até mais, Neji, Lee! A gente se vê depois n.n/! – ela acenou para ele e então virou para acompanhar Sasuke e Daisuke que iam à frente brincando.

Neji e Lee continuaram congelados... Não era possível era?

- Neji... – Lee chamou virando o rosto lentamente para Neji.

- Han... – Neji virou o rosto para Lee.

- não é possível... É? – antes que Neji pudesse responder, Ino apareceu com Sakura e Hinata.

- Ei, cadê a Tenten-chan? – perguntou Ino.

- É! Ela não tinha ido à missão com vocês õ.o? – Sakura

- Ela ainda esta com a Hokage-sama? – Hinata indagou delicadamente.

- Ah... – começou Lee – ela esta com o Sasuke-kun e o filho deles, acho que foram passear...

- Ah, certo, ela esta com o... – então a ficha cai.

- COMO ASSIM FILHO DELA COM O SASUKE?!

Fim do capitulo 1

~~Produção~~

Yuke: ah... Essa até que ficou melhor que as outras porcarias que você fez o.o – lendo a fic.

Carol: Como assim, "outras porcarias" que eu fiz è.é?!

Yuke: Nada n.n''''

Carol: o.ó

Jorge: termina a fic ¬¬

Carol: Ah – vira pro(a) leitor(a) – Espero que gostem da minha nova fic n.n/!! E com relação aos casais, os únicos decididos até agora são NaruHina, ShikaTema (que vai aparecer mais pro meio da fic XP) e InoKiba, mas talvez tenha SasuSaku ou SasuTen... Ainda estou me decidindo u.u

Jorge: ¬¬

Carol: Se gostarem da fic eu continuo n.n, mas se não gostarem, me digam do que não gostaram para que eu possa melhorá-la e deixar ao gosto de todos n.n.

Jorge: terminou ù.u?

Carol: Quase, otouto... Ah, e se gostarem o próximo capitulo de "Daisuke" saia na quinta da semana que vem n.n.

Beijos e obrigada pela audiência o/!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Carol: Ah... Bem, eu pensei em fazer uma votação para decidir qual o casal de fic, mas como eu estou vendo que SasuSaku massacra SasuTen, essa fic vai ser SasuSaku u.u

SasuSaku's: \o/!!!

Carol: Bem é e só n.n, boa leitura o/!

_No capitulo anterior...:_

_Neji e Lee continuaram congelados... Não era possível era?_

_- Neji... – Lee chamou virando o rosto lentamente para Neji._

_- Han... – Neji virou o rosto para Lee._

_- não é possível... É? – antes que Neji pudesse responder, Ino apareceu com Sakura e Hinata._

_- Ei, cadê a Tenten-chan? – perguntou Ino._

_- É! Ela não tinha ido à missão com vocês õ.o? – Sakura._

_- Ela ainda esta com a Hokage-sama? – Hinata indagou delicadamente._

_- Ah... – começou Lee – ela esta com o Sasuke-kun e o filho deles, acho que foram passear..._

_- Ah, certo, ela esta com o... – então a ficha cai._

_- COMO ASSIM FILHO DELA COM O SASUKE?!_

Capitulo dois

Ino e Hinata paralisaram, como assim Sasuke e Tenten tinham um filho?! Sakura ficou em silencio, então era isso que a hokage queria com ela hoje de manhã?

Flash Back

- Licença, Tsunade-sama – Sakura pediu entrando na sala – queria falar comigo?

- Ah, sim Sakura – Tsunade começou – eu tenho um pedido a lhe fazer

- Qual?

- Eu gostaria que você ajudasse umas pessoas a cuidar de uma criança de uns seis anos.

- Por quê? – indagou Sakura, isso não era uma coisa que se pedisse a uma shinobi medica. – A criança esta doente ou o que...?

- Não, ela não esta doente – Tsunade sorriu – Mas e que uma das pessoas que cuidam dela esta saindo em missão daqui a três dias, e o outro não sabe cuidar de uma criança.

- Ah... Mas porqu... – Sakura foi interrompida por batidas na porta seguidos de um sonoro "Podemos entrar Tsunade-sama?".

- Amanhã nos conversamos direito, Sakura.

- Hai!

Fim do Flash Back

Ela pensou... Então teria que cuidar de, talvez, esse garoto que estava com Sasuke e Tenten?

- Há... Boa piada Lee – ela foi retirada dos seus pensamentos por Ino que riu, mas parou quando viu que nem Lee nem Neji estavam rindo.

- Isso não é serio... Né? – Hinata perguntou, arregalando os olhos. Sakura ainda mantinha uma expressão pensativa no rosto.

- Nos vimos... – falou Lee, Neji ainda se mantinha paralisado com a possibilidade de Tenten e Sasuke terem um filho. Ninguém falou mais nada por um momento. Estavam engolindo aquela noticia lentamente. Quero dizer, todos menos Sakura que juntou os fatos e constatou que o garoto não era filho de Tenten e Sasuke coisa nenhuma.

- Hei o que vocês tão fazendo parados ai'ttebayo? – Naruto perguntou se aproximando do grupo com Kiba e Akamaru. Ninguém respondeu.

- O que foi? – Kiba perguntou rindo – O cachorro comeu a sua língua amor? – Kiba foi até Ino e a abraçou por trás, perturbar a namorada era uma das coisas que ele mais gostava de fazer.

- Vocês sabiam que a Tenten-chan e o Sasuke-san estavam juntos e tinham um filho? – perguntou Hinata se deixando ser abraçada por Naruto que parecia surpreso.

- O Teme com um filho?

- Na boa, nisso eu não acredito, o Sasuke é marica demais pra isso u.u – falou Kiba, e Naruto concordou. Sakura teve vontade de matar os dois.

- Nos vimos – repetiu Neji serio. Ele perdera a chance de ter Tenten, Sasuke havia chegado primeiro...

- Vocês podem ter visto errado! – teimou Naruto, ele sabia que o melhor amigo amava Sakura, então não tinha como acreditar.

- Eu sei o que eu vi! – exclamou Neji – Eu vi a Tenten saindo com o Sasuke e um garoto de, talvez, seis anos, a cara do Sasuke e hiperativo como a Tenten! – Ele se sentia traído... Sasuke sabia que ele amava Tenten, e ele lhe dá uma facada dessas nas costas?! - Você acha que eu estou ficando louco?! – agora ele se dirigiu para Naruto, que ficou serio.

- Não – ele respondeu – mas você não acha estranho eles aparecerem com um garoto de SEIS anos, segundo você, Neji? – Neji ficou calado – Você não acha estranho todos nos vermos a Tenten quase todo o santo dia por causa do trabalho? E a Tenten-chan é um ano mais velha que o Teme, então ela tem só 20 anos! Se ela tivesse um filho com o Teme, ele seria recém nascido! Você não acha estranho? Por que até onde eu sei, um recém nascido não tem aparência de um garoto de seis anos ù.u! – Todos ficaram surpresos, sabiam que Naruto tinha amadurecido por causa do seu romance com Hinata, ele não queria ser um fardo para ela, futura líder do Clã Hyuuga. E também por que o futuro Hokudaime Hokage tinha que ser dar ao respeito. Sakura sorriu, Hinata tinha dado um jeito em Naruto.

- Quem é você e o que fez com o nosso Naruto-baka? – Kiba perguntou quebrando o silencio.

- Baka e a sua mãe ù.ú!

- Ei, não xinga a mamãe! – Kiba retrucou rindo e logo todos estavam rindo da pequena briga dos dois.

- Bem vamos voltar ao assunto principal! – exclamou Ino – Se o garoto que estava com o Sasuke e a Tenten não é filho deles, então quem é? – então todos ficaram pensativos menos Naruto e Kiba que se levantaram, sorriram um para o outro.

- simples! – exclamou Kiba.

- é só segui-los! – completou Naruto.

- Decididamente a Hinata faz algo com o Naruto Ò.ó! – Sakura falou, pela primeira vez, depois do inicio da conversa, deixando Hinata corada.

- Não é possível ele ser tão brilhante assim ù.u – Neji se indignou com a destreza de Naruto.

- Vamos logo ù.u – Naruto falou.

- Akamaru, siga o cheiro deles! – Kiba falou pro cachorro que deu um latido feliz e começou a correr na direção aonde o Sasuke havia ido com Tenten e Daisuke.

~~~~Em uma pequena floresta atrás do Distrito Uchiha~~~~

- Ainda falta muito pra chegarmos? – Perguntou Daisuke a Sasuke.

- Tenha paciência, Daisuke – Sasuke respondeu e o garoto recomeçou a sua caminhada.

- Oe, Sasuke... – Tenten o chamou.

- Hum?

- Eu acho que você deixar o Lee e o Neji verem o Daisuke não foi uma boa idéia – ela começou suspirando – A mente deles deve estar a mil por hora --'

- Eu também pensei nisso... – Sasuke suspirou e em seguida arqueou uma sobrancelha – Qual a chance deles nos seguirem?

- Eu diria que... 90% u.u'''.

- Pelo menos você se acerta com o Hyuuga – ele deu um meio sorriso e ela ficou vermelha.

- Pelo menos você se acerta com a Sakura. – agora foi à vez do Sasuke de ficar vermelho, Tenten prendeu o riso, quando ele ia respondê-la foi interrompido pelo grito de alegria de Daisuke.

- WOW! – ele exclamou ao ver onde eles estavam. Era uma cachoeira que desaguava em um rio que seguia por uns dez metros até um pequeno lago. As corredeiras pareciam seguras, constatou Daisuke. Ele já estava se preparando para pular na água quando Tenten e Sasuke o impediram.

- Nada disso, mocinho – começou Tenten.

- Essas correntezas são perigosas, – completou Sasuke seriamente – você vai brincar ali – e apontou para o lago – na beirada, comigo e com a Tenten.

- Eu não posso brincar ali – perguntou apontando para a correnteza.

- Não! - Sasuke quase teve um surto psicótico.

- E perigoso demais! – completou Tenten seriamente.

- Ok, ok... – ele murmurou terminando de tirar a roupa, ficando só de calção de banho, entregando-a a Tenten – foi só uma idéia...

- Uma péssima idéia, diga-se de passagem, ù.u – Sasuke falou retirando a roupa e ficando só de roupa de banho também.

-Hum... Acho que devíamos o deixar ir, sabe... – Sasuke a olhou espantado – Um de nos dois vai com ele ù.u

- Mas é perigoso ò.o!

- Sasuke, olhe a carinha dele – ela apontou para um triste Daisuke.

- Maldita carinha ò.o – ele suspirou – ok, mas EU vou com ele ù.u.

- Ele ficara feliz n.n.

- o que eu não faço por esse garoto...

- Você faz pela Sakura xD.

- Vá se... – Sasuke não terminou de falar, pois ouviu uns barulhos que com certeza eram latidos de cachorro misturado a passos apressados.

- Você também ouviu? – Tenten perguntou a Sasuke que este apenas confirmou com a cabeça.

- Sasu-nii, Tenten-nee-san... – ouviram Daisuke se aproximar - que barulho é es... – só que o garoto foi interrompido por um grito estridente.

EU SABIA'TTEBAYO! – então a figura de um Naruto todo vermelho e cansado, pela corrida, aparecera à frente deles. – ELE CHAMOU VOCÊ DE SASU-NII!

- O.O'''' – Sasuke, Tenten e Daisuke.

- AHAHA, EU SABIA QUE VOCÊ E A TENTEN-CHAN NÃO TINHAM UM FILHO, SEU TEME! – ele apontou diretamente para Sasuke que estava começando a se irritar. Logo os outros apareceram atrás de Naruto olhando a cena – PODE DIZER, DE QUE É ESSA CRIANÇA T... AHHHH! – Naruto foi mandado pra longe por um soco de Sasuke.

- NÃO GRITA SEU DOBE DE MER... ITA! Tenten! Isso doeu! – ele massageou o local onde a garota lhe dera um soco.

- Não fale palavrão, olhe o exemplo que você dá pro Daisuke ù.u!

- Então esse é o nome dele? – perguntou Ino indo até o garoto que se escondeu atrás de Tenten, ela e Sasuke se entreolharam... Aquilo não ia dar em boa coisa.

Fim do capitulo dois.

~~Produção~~

Carol: Que bom, o capitulo saiu mais cedo que o esperado n.n!

Jorge: também, sem nada pra você fazer, é óbvio que o capitulo ia sair antes ¬¬

Carol: Kisama* ¬¬ - vira pro(a) leitor(a) – Bem espero que tenham gostado do capitulo dois da "Daisuke 2", ele saiu mais cedo, por que eu tive um surto de imaginação, e meu cérebro resolveu cooperar comigo . Nesse capitulo eu acho que deixei bem claro os casais dessa versão da "Daisuke", mas só pra resumir os casais ficaram assim:

Principais: SasuSaku.

Carol: Nesse casal eu procurarei explorar um pouco mais... Por que como vimos o Sasuke dessa fic esta totalmente OC, pode parecer estranho, mas eu gosto de trabalhar com o Sasuke assim, fica mais divertido .

NejiTen.

Carol: Outro casal que eu vou explorar nessa fic, mas o mesmo do Sasuke para o Neji, o Neji vai estar um pouco OC também, mas não tanto quanto o Sasuke u.u.

NaruHina.

Esse é um casal que eu gosto. Aqui eu vou explorar o fato do Naruto ser o próximo hokage, e também o fato de ele e a Hinata estarem namorando, como o Clã Hyuuga reagiu a isso, e talz u.u

Os secundários vão ser os já formados e sem problemas familiares e/ou EMOcionais :D

São eles:

ShikaTema (Talvez role uns quebra paus aqui e ali, mas nada é mais normal para esses dois u.u''')

KibaIno (Iden a ShikaTema)

E talvez tenha outros n.n

Yuke: Que analise ô.o

Carol: Eu tina que dizer o que eu pretendo fazer com os casais da fic antes de ser apedrejada u.u''

Yuke: u.u''

Carol: O proximo capitulo esta programado pra sair na quinta, mas, talvez ele saia antes, porem, isso depende da cooperação do meu cérebro u.u''. Bem e isso é só n.n/

Obs: Kisama = Maldito.

Beijos e obrigada pela audiência o/!!!


	3. Chapter 3

_EU SABIA'TTEBAYO! – então a figura de um Naruto todo vermelho e cansado, pela corrida, aparecera à frente deles. – ELE CHAMOU VOCÊ DE SASU-NII!_

_- O.O'''' – Sasuke, Tenten e Daisuke._

_- AHAHA, EU SABIA QUE VOCÊ E A TENTEN-CHAN NÃO TINHAM UM FILHO, SEU TEME! – ele apontou diretamente para Sasuke que estava começando a se irritar. Logo os outros apareceram atrás de Naruto olhando a cena – PODE DIZER, DE QUE É ESSA CRIANÇA T... AHHHH! – Naruto foi mandado pra longe por um soco de Sasuke. _

_- NÃO GRITA SEU DOBE DE MER... ITA! Tenten! Isso doeu! – ele massageou o local onde a garota lhe dera um soco._

_- Não fale palavrão, olhe o exemplo que você dá pro Daisuke ù.u!_

_- Então esse é o nome dele? – perguntou Ino indo até o garoto que se escondeu atrás de Tenten, ela e Sasuke se entreolharam... Aquilo não ia dar em boa coisa._

Capitulo 3

- Sasu-nii... – Daisuke chamou Sasuke que instantaneamente virou para o garoto.

- Sim Daisuke?

- Quem é ela...? – ele perguntou com a voz fraca. Ele era sempre assim perto de pessoas que ele não conhecia ou que não podia falar.

- Eu sou a Ino – Ino se apresentou sorrindo só que o garoto não se mexeu.

- Tá tudo bem, Daisuke-chan – Tenten sorriu retirando Daisuke de trás de si e o colocando no colo – Todos eles são amigos da Nee-san e do Nii-san, então não tem problema falar com nenhum deles n.n

- Serio?

- Sim n.n – Tenten sorriu para Daisuke e então mandou um olhar de "explico tudo depois" aos amigos. Daisuke saiu do colo de Tenten e ofereceu a mão para Ino apertar. A loira sorriu e pegou a mão dele.

- Uchiha Daisuke, prazer n.n

- Nossa... – Sakura falou se aproximando junto de Hinata e dos outros – Ele é tão educado o.o

- Foi a nee-san e o Sasu-nii que me ensinaram a ser assim n.n – ele sorriu e estendeu a mão a Sakura que sorriu – Sakura-san, prazer n.n – Sasuke quase surtou quando ele fez isso.

- Como você sabe o meu nome o.o?

- Ah o... – ele foi impedido de continuar pelo berro de Naruto.

- SEU TEME INFELIZ! AGORA EU TO TODO MOLHADO! – Sasuke nunca foi tão grato a Naruto em toda a sua vida. Tenten vendo o desespero do amigo sorriu e falou.

- Então por que você e o Daisuke-chan não vão brincar Naruto? – Tenten perguntou a Naruto que sorriu. – Já que você esta molhado mesmo – e então foi para perto do Uzumaki e disse somente para ele ouvir – Depois nos explicamos – Naruto assentiu.

- Ok... – E então, virou para o pequeno Daisuke - Vamos então? – Naruto ofereceu a mão ao pequeno que sorriu e aceitou, os dois foram até o lago.

- Na beirada Dobe, na BEIRADA! – Sasuke exclamou para Naruto.

- Ok seu Teme preocupado ù.u – os dois foram para a beirada sob o olhar super protetor de Sasuke.

- Muito bem, expliquem-se – Neji falou, Sasuke e Tenten suspiraram e começaram a contar a historia de Daisuke.

- E então, por ordem da hokage eu estou morando com o Sasuke e o Daisuke u.u – eles acabaram o relato, os outros olhavam para eles surpresos.

- Então é isso? – Lee perguntou.

- Sim – Sasuke respondeu.

- Mas não há motivo para manterem isso em segredo! – Neji exclamou.

- Eu concordo! – Naruto falou, chegando com um Daisuke adormecido nos braços, ele ouvira toda a historia – Deviam ter nos avisado ù.u

- Culpe a Hokage ù.u – Sasuke suspirou e pegou Daisuke dos braços do loiro – Ele também não gostou muito, mas não reclamou. – ele aninhou Daisuke em seu colo.

- Então era isso que ela queria falar comigo hoje o.o? – Sakura questionou. Eles olharam para ela surpresos. Sasuke virou-se para Tenten.

- Ah... – começou Tenten sorrindo malignamente para Sasuke – Eu me esqueci de te avisar, Sasuke, eu pedi a Tsunade-sama para colocar alguém no meu lugar para cuidar do Daisuke e de você enquanto eu estiver em minha próxima missão, que vai demorar muuito, então eu escolhi a Sakura n.n – Sasuke olhou pra ela assombrado. Tenten sorriu mais ainda e virou para Sakura – você se importa amiga? Eles dois são muito desorganizados e bagunceiros, então precisam de uma babá n.n

- Serio? – Perguntou Sakura agradecendo mentalmente a Tenten – Mas Tenten, o Daisuke-chan não me conhece direito e... – ela foi cortada por Tenten.

- Isso não é problema, você fica com a gente hoje, a casa têm muitos quartos livres – e por fim sorriu. Sasuke ainda estava em choque.

- Ah... – começou Ino – eu posso ficar também?

- Claro, eu aposto que ele vai gostar n.n – e virou novamente para Sakura – mas é importante que ele se acostume com você, Sakura.

- Hai. – "Tenho que agradecer a Tenten depois!" pensou sorrindo.

- Hoje é aniversario dele né? – perguntou Kiba olhando para o pequeno dormir, ele havia se encantado com Daisuke.

- Se eu soubesse, teria comprado um presente pra ele – suspirou Ino, ela também havia cedido aos encantos do pequeno Daisuke.

-Nos iríamos fazer uma festa pra ele hoje – comentou Tenten – Mas como ele dormiu, vamos fazê-la amanha n.n

- Podemos ajudar?

- Claro! – ela sorriu – Sakura, não é melhor você ir pegar as suas coisas pra passar uns dias aqui? E você também, Ino.

- Ah, sim – Sakura levantou-se – é melhor irmos.

- Sim – falou Naruto.

- E você precisa tirar essa roupa molhada, Naruto-kun, se não vai adoecer – falou Hinata.

- Ah! Não se preocupe amor – começou Naruto sorrindo abertamente para Hinata – Eu tenho uma saúde de ferro!

- Mas mesmo assim Naruto-kun. – Sakura sorriu ao observar a cena. Naruto e Hinata eram o casal mais kawai que ela já tinha visto. Todos já estavam rindo da pequena discussão deles quando ela percebeu que Sasuke tentava enxugar Daisuke sem acordá-lo. Sakura riu quando viu aquilo, decididamente Sasuke não sabia cuidar de crianças. Ela sorriu e se encaminhou até ele.

- Esta fazendo errado, Sasuke-kun – ela falou chegando perto dele, Sasuke se assustou e a encarou.

- Como assim "errado"? Existe jeito certo para se enxugar?

- Se você não quiser acordá-lo, sim – ela puxou a toalha das mãos de Sasuke e começou a enxugar Daisuke lentamente, Sasuke observou aquilo maravilhado.

- Você é boa nisso... – ele murmurou, o hálito dele fazendo cócegas na bochecha de Sakura – Daria uma ótima mãe... – Ele finalizou deixando uma Sakura totalmente rubra a sua frente.

Tenten mais a frente sorriu. Sabia que Sasuke amava Sakura e que o sentimento era recíproco, o problema e que eles eram demasiadamente teimosos para admitirem.

- Você planejou aquilo? – A voz de Neji no pé do seu ouvido a assustou – Quero dizer, eles dois... – murmurou apontando onde Sasuke e Sakura estavam.

- Sim – Ela respondeu vermelha pela proximidade que Neji estava dela – Eles dois são teimosos, alguém tinha que fazer alguma coisa, se não eles iam ficar nesse chove-não-molha pro resto da vida deles ù.u – Neji riu.

- Você é cruel.

- Ei! Cruel não, brilhante! – Tenten deu um sorriso para Neji.

- Yoshi! – se assustaram com o berro repentino de Lee – vamos então?

- Sim – Respondeu Sasuke vindo com Daisuke adormecido no colo e com Sakura ao seu lado – Tenten... – chamou Sasuke.

- Oi?

- Eu irei apenas deixar o Daisuke em casa – começou Sasuke – depois eu vou com a Sakura para ajudá-la a trazer as coisas dela, ok? Cuide do Daisuke... – Só que Sasuke foi interrompido por Tenten que ria.

- Você esta me querendo dizer como cuidar dele Sasuke? – ela deu um meio sorriso – Eu quero que você não se esqueça de eu saio apenas para fazer compras, você e o Daisuke praticamente destroem a cozinha. – Todos riram principalmente Naruto.

- Nossa Teme – começou Naruto – não sabia que você era assim! – e ele desatou a rir. – Sakura-chan, eu creio que você vai ter muito trabalho com o Teme!

- Calado Dobe ù/u

- Vamos então? – Kiba perguntou e todos começaram a ir embora. Quando chegaram a casa, Sasuke foi colocar o garoto na cama enquanto Tenten se despedia do pessoal.

- Acho que já podemos ir, Sakura – Sasuke falou aparecendo na porta, já devidamente vestido com uma camisa azul e uma calça jeans.

- Certo Sasuke-kun – Sakura sorriu e depois se virou para Tenten – até daqui a pouco, Tenten!

- Até, Sakura! – então todos foram embora e Tenten entrou. – Esses dois... Se não ficarem juntos logo, terei que trancá-los dentro do armário. – Ela riu e em seguida subiu para o seu quarto.

~~ Nas ruas de Konoha, a caminho da casa da Sakura ~~

- Ne, Sasuke-kun... – começou Sakura enquanto os dois voltavam para a casa do Uchiha – Você realmente gosta muito do Daisuke-chan, né?

- Sim... – começou Sasuke – E não é só por que ele é do clã Uchiha também... – Ele deu uma pequena risada – Mas... Por que eu sinto que devo protegê-lo, ele como eu, perdeu tudo... – Seu olhar ficou vazio por um instante, parecia que ele estava se lembrando da sua infância – Mas, ao contrario de mim, ele não se deixou mergulhar na escuridão, ele aceitou ajuda, minha e de Tenten – e então olhou para Sakura – E espero que você aceite ajudá-lo também, Sakura.

- Mas é claro! – exclamou Sakura sorrindo para o Uchiha.

- Eu espero que você não se importe – começou Sasuke, dando um meio sorriso – de cuidar de mim também – Sakura ficou rubra – eu me esqueço do mundo quando estou com o Daisuke – "E com você..." completou mentalmente.

- Ah, não se preocupe – Sakura riu, eles já estavam dentro do distrito dos Uchiha – Eu já cuidei do Naruto, você não pode ser pior que ele, Sasuke-kun – Sasuke virou a cara e falou como uma criança birrenta.

- Hunf... Não me compare com aquele Dobe ù.u – Sakura se surpreendeu, pois eram nesses raros momentos que ele parecia o antigo Sasuke, aquele antes do massacre do clã. "Ele realmente esta tentando seguir em frente..." Sakura pensou sorrindo.

- Chegamos – ela foi retirada de seus pensamentos por Sasuke, quando chegaram a casa dele.

- Ah, Sasuke-kun... – Ela começou. Sasuke virou para ela – Onde eu vou dormir?

"Comigo..." pensou, mas logo tratou de responder:

- Essa casa tem muitos quartos, então você pode escolher um u.u

- Certo...

- Ah, testuda, você já chegou! – Eles viraram apenas para das de cara com Ino.

- Yo, Porquinha – saudou Sakura – e yo, Tenten – Saudou a amiga assim que a viu descer as escadas logo atrás de Ino.

- Yo, Sakura! – Tenten sorriu, mas logo virou a cara pro Uchiha – Sasuke, - começou – quando eu digo: "Arrume o seu quarto" Eu quero dizer, pra você arrumar o seu quarto, e não entulhar tudo dentro do armário ù.u – e em seguida virou pra Sakura novamente – Você realmente vai ter trabalho, amiga!

- Pode acreditar no que ela diz, Testa – Ino riu – Eu vi a bagunça que tava o quarto dele, imagina quando casarem?! – Tanto Sasuke como Sakura ficaram vermelhos.

- Hunf... Meu quarto não é bagunçado ù/u – resmungou Sasuke enquanto subia as escadas.

- Vocês não acham que estão exagerando? – perguntou Sakura ainda vermelha.

- Exagerando? – Exclamou uma Ino surpresa.

- Estamos é pegando leve, se você quer saber – Tenten riu quando Sakura a olhou assustada – Que? Ou é isso ou você e o Sasuke vão continuar nesse chove-não-molha pro resto da vida de vocês – Ino riu junto de Tenten. Sakura estava mortificada de tão vermelha.

- Suas... – Começou mais foi interrompida por uma Ino sorridente que a empurrou escada a cima.

- Você devia era nos agradecer, Testa – Começou e Sakura riu – Vem, você vai dormir no mesmo quarto que eu. Por que temos que pensar no que fazer amanhã pro Daisuke-kun...

- Boa noite pra você duas! – Tenten falou enquanto entrava no seu quarto.

Fim do capitulo três.

~~ Produção ~~

Carol: Yo o/!

Desculpem a demora pra postar, mas eu tinha que terminar primeiro o capitulo da outra "Daisuke" u.u

Bem eu tenho uma perguntinha básica pra vocês: Quem vocês querem que seja o padrinho do Daisuke? Eu já tenho a madrinha, agora só falta o padrinho.

Eu gostaria que vocês respondessem via review sobre o padrinho n.n.

Ah, e eu quero agradecer a todos os que comentaram no capitulo passado, e até os que leram, mas não comentaram o/!

O próximo capitulo dessa talvez demore mais pra sair, já que as minhas aulas começam nessa segunda, e eu não terei tanto tempo livre assim pra postar u.u''.

Bem é só!

Beijos e obrigada pela audiência o/!


	4. Chapter 4

No ultimo capitulo...

_- Ah, testuda, você já chegou! – Eles viraram apenas para das de cara com Ino._

_- Yo, Porquinha – saudou Sakura – e yo, Tenten – Saudou a amiga assim que a viu descer as escadas logo atrás de Ino._

_- Yo, Sakura! – Tenten sorriu, mas logo virou a cara pro Uchiha – Sasuke, - começou – quando eu digo: "Arrume o seu quarto" Eu quero dizer, pra você arrumar o seu quarto, e não entulhar tudo dentro do armário ù.u – e em seguida virou pra Sakura novamente – Você realmente vai ter trabalho, amiga!_

_- Pode acreditar no que ela diz, Testa – Ino riu – Eu vi a bagunça que tava o quarto dele, imagina quando casarem? – Tanto Sasuke como Sakura ficaram vermelhos._

_- Hunf... Meu quarto não é bagunçado ù/u – resmungou Sasuke enquanto subia as escadas._

_- Vocês não acham que estão exagerando? – perguntou Sakura ainda vermelha._

_- Exagerando? – Exclamou uma Ino surpresa._

_- Estamos é pegando leve, se você quer saber – Tenten riu quando Sakura a olhou assustada – Que? Ou é isso ou você e o Sasuke vão continuar nesse chove-não-molha pro resto da vida de vocês – Ino riu junto de Tenten. Sakura estava mortificada de tão vermelha._

_- Suas... – Começou mais foi interrompida por uma Ino sorridente que a empurrou escada a cima._

_- Você devia era nos agradecer, Testa – Começou e Sakura riu – Vem, você vai dormir no mesmo quarto que eu. Por que temos que pensar no que fazer amanhã pro Daisuke-kun..._

_- Boa noite pra você duas! – Tenten falou enquanto entrava no seu quarto._

Capitulo 4

Ele suspirou pesadamente quando olhou para o relogio em cima da mesinha ao lado de sua cama. 03h16min da manhã. Mais uma noite de insonia, pensou irritado. Era assim des de que ele havia voltado para vila. Des de quando ele vira a sua companheira de time. Des de quando ele percebera os seus sentimentos por ela. A sua vida estava virando um verdadeiro inferno, sendo que Sakura era uma das kunochis mais desejadas da vila, e ele estava tendo que "conversar" com os idiotas que tentavam dar em cima dela. Desgraçados, pensou mal humorado. Um tempo depois, desistindo de permanecer na cama, e tendo em vista que não ia conseguir dormir, Sasuke se levantou e se dirigiu até a porta do seu quarda-roupas, pegou a bolsa de kunais e shurikens que se encontrava soterrados por montes de roupas. Se não podia dormir, iria aproveitar o seu tempo fazendo algo produtivo. Tirou o pijama e colocou um shot azul escuro e uma camiseta preta. Em seguida, se dirigiu até a janela do seu quarto, saltando para fora e indo em direção ao centro de treinamentos do clã Uchiha.

Quando ele chegou, Sasuke percebeu que já tinha alguem lá. Ele andou calmamente até ela, sabendo que ela já o tinha visto.

- Hey Sasuke – Tenten o cumprimentou enquanto jogava uma kunai no alvo, acertando bem no centro.

- Yo, Tenten – Sasuke retribuiu o cumprimento e se posicionou ao lado dela, começando a jogar shurikens nos alvos, tentando acerta-los. Um tempo depois, quando as kunais e shurikens acabaram, eles se jogaram no chão, para descansar.

- Então... – Sasuke começou, observando os alvos. Ele havia jogado dez shurukens e Tenten havia jogado dez kunais. Das dez que ele jogou, ele errou duas. Das dez que ela havia jogado, ela não errara nenhuma. – Você ganhou de novo. – Tenten riu e ele soltou um falso suspiro irritado – Isso já esta ficando ridiculo. Toda vez que treinamos isso juntos, eu perco. – Sasuke fez uma falsa cara de tristeza – Acho que vou virar emo.

- Você nem precisa fazer muita coisa, - Tenten falou rindo – quero dizer, o cabelo emo você já tem.

- Ora sua... – Sasuke então se jogou em cima dela, fazendo cocegas nela, enquanto ela ria histericamente.

- Pa-para Sa-Sasuke! – Ela pediu sem folego

- Só se você falar que eu não sou emo!

- Eu não po-posso fazer isso! – Ele parou as cocegas para que ela recuperasse o folego. – Mentir é feio. – Tenten lançou um sorriso malicioso para Sasuke.

- Ah é assim...? – Sasuke voltou a fazer cocegas nela, so que dessa vez, sem piedade. – Vai falar ou eu vou ter que continuar?

- Não!

- Eu tenho a noite toda – Sasuke deu um sorriso malicioso.

- Na-Não!

- Fale!

- Não...!

- Fale ou vai ser pior pra você!

- Ok, ok... – Tenten falou se rendendo – Você não é emo.

- Eu já sabia – Sasuke falou com um sorriso brilhante.

Eles ficaram lá por mais um tempo, Tenten recuperando o folego e Sasuke tentando parar de rir.

- Ok... – Tenten começou – Por que você não esta na cama?

- Eu creio que pelo mesmo motivo que você... - Sasuke suspirou.

- Eu estou tendo sonhos eroticos com a Sakura? – Tenten perguntou rindo.

- Sim... Quero dizer, não! – Sasuke virou para ela mais vermelho do que a Hinata quando o Naruto a pedira em namoro. – Eu não tenho sonhos eroticos com a Sakura... Eu estou com insonia. – Ele murmurou.

- Ok, ok, eu sei... – Tenten riu levemente – Seu problema é o mesmo que o meu, mas creio que por motivos diferentes.

- Yeah... – Sasuke resmungou. – Tendo muitos sonhos com o Hyuuga?

- Acho que você já sabe a resposta... – Tenten suspirou e algumas lagrimas escorreram pelos seus olhos. Sasuke passou o braço pelos ombros dela protetoramente e a puxou para seu colo, dando mais conforto a ela. Sasuke nunca iria perdoar Neji pelo que ele estava fazendo com a amiga. Neji, pelo que ele sabia, já tinha uma ideia dos sentimentos de Tenten por ele, mas, mesmo assim, ele saia com uma garota diferente a cada semana. E pra piorar, o tio dele, Hiashi, quer que ele se case com alguem do clã para que o byakugan permaneça puro. E Neji anida apoiava a decisão do tio, dizendo que isso era o melhor para o clã. Sasuke quando soube disso, só não foi matá-lo de maneira fria e cruel por que Tenten havia o impedido. Sasuke sempre se perguntava como ela conseguia ficar com um sorriso enquanto Neji aparecia com outra. Neji podia não ver o sofrimento que ele causava a ela. Ele achava que ela era feliz. Ledo engano. Na frente de Neji, Tenten sempre conseguia manter um sorriso, mas na Frente de Sasuke, ela podia derramar todas as lagrimas por ele. E agora ela estava aqui, chorando mais uma vez e ele a consolando. Você é um idiota, Hyuuga, Sasuke pensou com raiva. Pra ele, Tenten era como uma irmã, a irmã que ele nunca teve, e ele a protegeria, não importa o que acontecesse.

- Você esta melhor agora? – Sasuke perguntou baixinho quando percebeu que ela so suspirava agora.

- Sim... – Tenten murmurou – Desculpe Sasuke...

- Por que?

- Por fazer você ver isso...

- Esqueçe... – Sasuke sorriu levemente, passando a mão pelo rosto de Tenten para enxugar as lagrimas restantes no rosto dela – Você me ajudou e me viu chorar muitas vezes pela Sakura... Não acha justo que eu faça o mesmo?

- Sim... – Tenten riu levemente – Obrigada.

- Tenten... Eu quero que você entenda uma coisa...

- O que?

- Você é o Daisuke são a minha familia... – Ele começou – Daisuke é como se fosse o meu irmãozinho mais novo que precisa constantemente de proteção... E você é como se fosse a minha irmã mais velha. E você que me ajuda quando eu preciso, e você que cuida de mim e do Daisuke, e você que nos obriga a manter a casa organizada – Tenten riu levemntete junto com Sasuke - Quero dizer, eu sei que você pode se cuidar sozinha, mas eu não aguento te ver sofrer... Nem você e nem o Daisuke, seja por qualquer motivo.

- Nossa Sasuke... – Tenten murmurrou, quase sem palavras – Você e o Daisuke são a minha familia tambem.

- E juntos vamos passar por qualquer coisa, seja um amor desiludido até um palhaço!

- Palhaços não são do mal Sasuke.

- Isso é o que eles querem que você pense. – Sasuke fez uma cara que se não fosse tão seria, seria comica.

- Haha... Certo.

- Que horas são? – Sasuke perguntou.

- Huumm... Quase seis horas. – Ela suspirou e levantou, puxando Sasuke com ela – Temos que voltar. Daisuke vai ficar preoucupado.

- Sim – Sasuke concordou – E melhor voltarmos.

- Ah Sasuke – Tenten chamou.

- O que?

- Depois é a sua vez.

- Minha vez?

- É.

- Minha vez pra que?

- Para abrir o seu coração para a sua nee-san – Tenten sorriu e pxou Sasuke, sem dar tempo de ele abrir a boca para protestar.

Ele piscou os olhos, se acostumando com a claridade. Olhou em volta e constatou estar em seu quarto. "O Nii-san e a Nee-san devem ter me trazido..." pensou "Que droga... Perdi meu aniversario..." Daisuke ficou triste. Aquele era o seu primeiro aniversario com Sasuke e Tenten, e ele o desperdiçara dormindo. Suspirou e se dirigiu ao banheiro para tomar o seu banho.

- Tenten me passa o leite condensado, por favor – Sasuke pediu.

- Aqui – Ela entregou para ele a caixinha com lieite consensado – Me passa os morangos, por favor – Ela pediu.

- To. – Sasuke entregou o pote contendo morangos para ela. Em seguida ele voltou ao seu duro trabalho de terminar o recheio do bolo que eles estavam fazendo. Assim quem chegaram em casa, Tenten tinha tido a ideia de eles fazerem um café da manhã especial para Daisuke. Sasuke aprovou a ideia quese que imediatamente. Então, os dois se encontravam agora na cozinha terminando de prepapar o bolo. Tenten estava terminando a massa e Sasuke estava fazendo a cobertura.

- Ei Tenten... – Sasuke chamou enquanto mexia a cobertura lentamente que, estranhamente, estava tão grossa que ele quase não conseguia mexer a colher.

- Fala.

- A cobertura era pra ficar assim? – Tenten parou o que estava fazendo e virou lentamente para Sasuke.

- Assim como? – Ela franziu o cenho enquanto se aproximava do fogão e via que a cobertura parecia uma massa grudenta. – Sasuke...

- Oi?

- O que você usou pra fazer a cobertura?

- O normal oras.

- Esse "normal" seria o que?

- Seria leite condensado, chocolate, leite, biscoito recheado, baunilha, creme de leite, fermento, farinha de trigo e esse negocinho aqui. - ele apontou para um pequeno vidrinho preto.

- Você usou O QUE? – ela arregalou os olhos quando viu uma grande bolha se formando na panela. – ABAIXA! – ela se jogou em cima de Sasuke no exato momento que a bolha explodiu, jogando a... Coisa que Sasuke tinha feito para todos os lugares da cozinha.

Daisuke fexou a porta do quarto de Sasuke e fez uma cara pensativa. Nem Sasuke e nem Tenten estavam em casa. Sera que eles sairam e não o convidaram?

Enquanto a sua mente pensava mil e uma possibilidades para o sumisso dos dois, Ino e Sakura apareciam no corredor.

- Bom dia Daisuke-chan – Ino o cumprimentou. Daisuke virou para encarar as duas.

- Ah, bom dia, Ino-san – Ele sorriu – e bom dia Sakura-san.

- Bom dia querido – Sakura se abaixou e deu um beijo na bochecha dele e ele riu. Ino sorriu e fez o mesmo.

- Ei, Daisuke-chan – Ino o chamou – você viu a Tenten? Ela não estava no quarto hoje de manhã.

- Não – Daisuke franziu o cenho – Nem a Nee-san e nem o Nii-san estão nos quartos.

- Sasuke-kun tambem não esta em casa? – Sakura perguntou

- Não – Daisuke fez bico e as duas se encantaram.

- Oww – Ino o puxou para um abraço – Que kawai! – Sakura apenas olhou enquanto Ino abraçava o garoto. – FELIZ ANIVERSARIO, DAISUKE-CHAN!

- Oe Ino eu acho que já esta bom... – Sakura tentou intervir quando viu que o garoto estava começando a ficar azul.

- Ahn? – Ino então virou para Daisuke e percebeu que ele estava realmente azul. – Desculpa Daisuke-chan!

- Tu-tudo bem, Ino-san... – Daisuke respirou profundamente para se sertificar que os seus pulmões ainda funcionavam. – Tenho certeza que não foi por que você quis. – Ele sorriu e Ino retribuiu o sorriso, tetando controlar a vontade que tinha de apertar Daisuke.

- Daisuke-chan, - Sakura o chamou.

- Hai?

- Feliz aniversario! – Ela sorriu e se abaixou para pega-lo no colo. Daisuke olhou para ela interrogativamente. – O que foi?

- Meu aniversario foi ontem. – Ele falou.

- E daí? – Ino perguntou. – Não podemos comemorar hoje? – Sakura apenas concordou com Ino.

- E que... – Ele olhou para baixo – Meus pais tinham dito que só se comemorava o aniversario no dia e- - Sakura o cortou.

- Então quer dizer que, se por acaso, seus pais saissem em missão e fosse bem no dia do seu aniversario, você não comemoraria? – Sakura exclamou indignada.

- Sasuke e Tenten sabem disso? – Ino perguntou.

- Não...

- Então, Daisuke-chan, - Sakura começou – eu quero que você saiba que- - Sakura foi interrompida por um barrulho de explosão que vinha do andar de baixo. Ela e Ino se enterrolharam. Sakura colocou Daisuke no chão e tentou se concentrar para sentir o chackra de quem quer que estivesse no andar de baixo.

- Daisuke-chan, - Ela chamou sem se virar - você deve ficar aqui em cima com a Ino ok? – Nada.

- Não precisa firar com medo, Daisuke-chan, nos vamos te proteger! – Ino falou. Sem resposta de novo. As duas viram ao mesmo tempo para o lugar onde Sakura havia deixado o garoto. Não havia niguem.

- DAISUKE! – as duas exclamaram e começaram a procurar desesperadamente pelo garoto.

Daisuke descera as escadas e andou até a cozinha. Mesmo pelo pouco tempo que morara com Sasuke e Tenten, ele podia dizer que esse barulho que ele escutara não era invasão coisa nenhuma. Era provavelmente Sasuke tentando cozinhar algo.

Suas suspeitas foram confirmadas quando ele entrou na cozinha, arregalando os olhos quando ele viu que praticamente cada pedaço da parede em que o fogão estava encostado, estava coberto de uma coisa cinza que ele não podia dizer com certeza o que era. E no chão, tão sujos quanto à parede, entavam Sasuke e Tenten.

- Sasu-nii, Nee-san! – Ele exclamou feliz e foi até os dois. - Vocês não sairam!

- Ah, Daisuke – Sasuke falou. - Claro que não saímos, por que sairíamos?

- Você estava tentando cozinhar de novo, Sasu-nii? – Ele perguntou olhando o estrago que Sasuke havia feito dessa vez – Eu pensei que a Nee-san tinha proibido depois do que houve da ultima vez.

- Eu tinha permissão dessa vez – Sasuke falou - a Tenten estava comigo. Ela confia em mim na cozinha. – Sasuke deu um sorriso brilhante.

- E eu não vou mais permitir que você chegue a mais de cinco metros dessa cozinha, Sasuke. – Tenten falou retirando gosma do cabelo – Você praticamente destruiu o lugar! – Tenten exclamou enquanto Daisuke ria feliz.

Sasuke observou os dois por um tempo ate que começou a rir junto com Daisuke. Apesar de estar coberto de gosma, esta com a mão esquerda queimada e, muito provavelmente, Tenten iria obrigá-lo a limpar tudo, ele não podia estar mais feliz.

~~Produção~~

Carol: Yo minna-sa- - Os leitores começaram a jogar pedras. – PORRA!

– Ò/.\o - Itachi usa amateratsu para criar uma barreira de fogo entre a produção e os leitores.

- Eles não parecem estar muito felizes o.o – Jorge

- Eles não estão nem um pouco felizes o.o – Yuke

- ù.u – Carol da um suspiro e grita com toda a força – SERA QUE DÁ PRA PARA OU TÁ DIFICIL, PORRA?

- O.O – Todos -... – Silencio morbido¹

- Otimo ù.u – Carol dá um suspiro – Ai vai a explicação:

Eu sei que muitos de vocês estão P da vida comigo, e querem me matar de maneira lenta e dolorosa. Se quiserem, posso até dar a forca. Mas primeiro, eu queria que vocês me ouvissem.

1°: Motivo pelo qual eu ainda não postei esse ano.

Bem, pra começar, em março, meu PC começou a dar problemas. Em resumo, ele não estava ligando. Minha mãe disse que ia levar o meu PC pro meu tio, que é tecnico, pra ele poder consertar. O problema e que a minha mãe só levou o PC pro conserto no começo de novembro. E eu só tive o meu PC de volta no final de novembro. Desagradavel, extremamente desagradavel. Mas a melhor parte não é essa. O meu PC, quando voltou, só estava instalado com o Windows NT e com o Mediaplayer 11. Nossa, quero dizer, nem navegador de internet ele tinha instalado! Não, isso ainda não é o melhor! Quando eu fui testar o teclado, mouse e o joystick, eu descobri que não tinha nenhuma entrada USB ligada no meu PC. Isso fora o leitor de DVD. Ai vai eu abrir o computador pra conectar tudo, um por um. Minha mão esta ceia de queimaduras por causa do varios choques que eu levei. Mas isso não vem ao caso, o que importa e que eu perdi tudo do meu PC. Musicas, videos, jogos, minhas fanfics e muito mais. E, obviamente eu perdi a continuação das Daisuke's. Esses dias eu tentei reescreve-la, mas tá meio dificil. Eu até consegui alvar algumas coisas que eu havia escrito no meu caderno, mas fora isso, mais nada.

2°: Motivo pelo qual provavelmente eu não vá postar ano que vem.

Eu sou uma pessoa com objetivos. E para atingir meus objetivos, eu me desligo do mundo e me foco só naquilo. Ano que vem eu vou fazer o ENEM e o vestibular. Ou seja, eu não vou ter tempo nem pra pensar, imagine escrever. Eu vou tentar o ENEM para Medicina. Na federal. E Ciencia da Computação na Estadual. Essa ultima por vestibular. Então, como vocês podem ver, eu realmente não vou ter tempo ano que vem.

Eu espero que vocês me desculpem por não ter mandado esse aviso antes, e que realmente não deu. Eu fiquei praticamente sem acesso a internet nesses meses. Eu gostaria de me desculpar com vocês pelo atraso. Eu sei que não tem coisa pior do que fic incompleta. E eu vou tentar postar a continuação desse capitulo ainda esse ano, mas eu infelizmente não garanto nada.

E eu gostaria de perguntar uma coisa. Eu vi pelo numero de Reviews e de leitores, que a Daisuke e uma fanfic popular. Eu gostaria de saber que ainda esta comigo. Eu quero dizer, quem ainda acompanha a Daisuke? Quem ainda acompanha, eu peço que não desista dela! Por que eu não vou desistir.

Bem, é só isso.

Espero que me desculpem.

Beijos e obrigada pela audiencia o/!


End file.
